Zwischen lebenden und toten
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Y Lavi amaba esa cosa, no, espera, amaba la otra… no, ¿Aquella? Quizás la de allá, no, ayer ya no quería a la de allá. Entonces… tal vez quiera a esa, empero… / Esta historia participa en el "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017- El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, todos son de Hoshino Kastura.

 ** _Título:_** Zwischen lebenden und toten

 ** _Resumen:_** Y Lavi amaba esa cosa, no, espera, amaba la otra… no, ¿Aquella? Quizás la de allá, no, ayer ya no quería a la de allá. Entonces… tal vez quiera a esa, empero…

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Lavi.

 ** _Reto_ :** _«_ Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017- "El antaño vuelve" _»_ _._

 ** _Foro:_** _«_ Resurgiendo entre las cenizas _»_.

 ** _Rated:_** K (plus)

 ** _Advertencia:_** En los siguientes capítulos puede haber un contenido que no es para cualquiera. Partes fuertes que quizás no deseen leer.

 ** _Palabras:_** 500 (Según Word).

* * *

 ** _Libro._**

* * *

 _Al besar los labios fríos y secos comenzó todo. Era una simple acción que al realizarla se sintió temblar. Al principio lento y cauteloso. Con el tiempo más confiado y rápido._

 _Su mano pasó por la piel blanca, muy blanca, y la sensación fría le gustó. Le pareció linda. Sonrió un poco ante eso, pero nadie más le vio. Esto era un secreto, uno que no debía compartir con nadie._

 _Y en el frío y solitario lugar, Lavi, cometió un pecado._

Pero, ese no es el comienzo.

Pues comenzó con un lindo libro que era la única cosa que le agrada en el mundo. Su único amigo. A pesar de no saber leer, el niño pelirrojo agarraba ese libro por todos lados. De ahí, para allá. Tenía memorizado cada dibujo, cada esquiva y sabía dónde el tiempo jugó en su contra. Lo sabía todo.

Un día su libro le pareció… aburrido. Ya sabía todo de él —todo lo que un niño sin leer podía saber—. Entonces lo tiró a un lado y consiguió uno nuevo. Ese era más grande, con menos dibujos y nada estaba roto. Le encantó y por eso lo robó de un viejo extranjero.

Se lo llevó a su casa —una desierta— y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Cada una de ellas le encantó. Luego de un rato ese viejo extranjero lo encontró.

—Devuélveme el libro, niño.

Tenía las arrugas más profundizadas por el ceño fruncido, pero el pequeño pelirrojo abrazó el libro. Negándose a entregarlo.

—Pero sí es mío. Déjame en paz viejo chocho.

—Es mío. Deja de juegos y devuélvelo.

—Es mío. Yo sé todo de él. En la primera página está en blanco, pero al reverso tiene un garabato negro. Luego… después hay un dibujo, sí, uno de unas personas con armas en sus manos. Están caminando por un campo. También hay otras personas, pero con trajes diferentes. Ellos igual llevan armas. Parecen molestos, pues sus caras están… así, como la tuya. Y…

Pero no pudo continuar, pues el viejo extranjero levantó una ceja y pareció interesado en la memoria del pequeño.

—Tienes buena memoria, chico.

—Tal vez. Pero eso significa que es mío.

—Y también mientes bien.

—Yo no miento.

El viejo pareció tan interesado en él, que el niño deseo agarrar su libro nuevo y correr muy lejos de ahí. Le dio cierto miedo. Pero algo en sí le dijo que debía quedarse, pues también le interesó ese anciano. Así que el viejo al final le preguntó:

—¿Y qué dice en el libro?

Titubeó. No quería admitir que no sabía leer, pues ahí de seguro que le quitaría el libro argumentado que era suyo, ya muchas veces había pasado, así que por unos momentos no respondió y quedó varado en su sitio.

—No… sé. Yo no sé leer.

Viendo una huida rápida, habló. Ya deseaba correr e irse de ahí para seguir apreciando las páginas de ese libro.

—¿Y quieres aprender?

Sus ojos se iluminaron y sintió.

Y así, todo comenzó.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Género:_** _Angust._

 ** _Palabras:_** _500 (Según Word)_

* * *

 ** _Conejo._**

* * *

 _Luego… comenzó a aburrirse de leer._

 _Aún amaba leer, pero ya no como antes._

Su nueva pasión ahora era aquel animalito que encontró. Un ser vivo con quien podía estar. Era un conejo blanco muy lindo e inteligente. Movía su naricita de forma graciosa cada vez que comía algo. Le seguía a todos lados y dormía con él.

Algunas veces las cosas eran muy feas, las guerras lo empezaban a afectar, y cuando se sentía muy mal, ese animalito se entraba a su cama y mordía levemente sus manos para hacerle saber que quería un abrazo. Entonces, entre sus brazos, el animal podía dormir tranquilamente y Josep* sentía que gracias a ese conejo podía encontrar los brazos de Morfeo.

El viejo Bookman no estaba enterado de ese animal, pero cuando lo vio su reacción no fue linda.

El ceño fruncido del hombre estaba muy agravada. Le riñó hasta que su boca se cansó.

Sus palabras fueron muy claras: _«_ Tú no puede querer a ningún ser vivo _»_.

Y Josep solo puso asentir en silencio. Más tarde una orden fue dicha: Mátalo.

Para ser un Bookman no debería querer a nadie, así que debía matar a la única cosa que quería: a ese pequeño y lindo conejo. Si no mataba a ese animal antes que sea el anochecer… él sería botado del clan Bookman.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos fue con el conejo. Este movía de nuevo esa nariz para olerlo. Saltó de alegría al reconocerlo y comenzó a dar vueltitas alrededor de él. El pelirrojo tenía en sus manos el cuchillo y después de un rato el conejo tuvo el mismo color que su pelo.

Su llanto duró cinco minutos como máximo. Pues al verlo ahí, inerte, vio algo que jamás se dio cuenta. Estando así se veía lindo.

Agarró el cadáver del animal y fue donde Bookman. Tenía una leve sonrisa y muy emocionado le preguntó:

—¿Ahora le puedo querer? Ya no está vivo así que… ¿Ahora, recién, le puedo querer?

El anciano quedó impactado por la alegría que este desprendía, pero aceptó. Ese animal estaba ahí, en su mochila, acompañándolo en su viaje.

Ya no podía jugar, no saltaba, no estaba vivo, pero seguía siendo lindo.

Los soldados que le vieron con ese animalito le decían si no era mejor enterrarlo, pero eso no es lo que quería hacer, sino deseaba quedárselo para siempre. Los hombres le veían raro, pero solo reían con esas ideas.

A los días, su linda figura desapareció, pues los gusanos malvados se comieron la carne y la peste se hizo insoportable. Lo botó a la tierra de algún campo de guerra y los mismos hombres que le dijeron que lo enterrara le vieron medio asustados.

—¿No era tu mascota?

—Lo era. Pero no me gustan las cosas que se pudren.

—Ya estaba muerto hace tiempo, no se puede evitar… Al menos debiste enterrarlo.

—¿Para qué? Después de todo ya no me gustaba.

Bookman le llamó para que se alejará de ellos.

Y lo hizo.

* * *

Josep* Es Lavi, pero con otro nombre. Este nombre es hebreo, no hay nada en su significado para que lo estén buscando, pero me gusta decir de donde proviene.

* * *

Esta historia ve vuelve cada vez más aterradora.

Espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emoción:_** Pena.

 ** _Palabras:_** 500 (Según Word)

 ** _Advertencia:_** Desde aquí… se puede tomar como la categoría M.

* * *

 ** _Humano._**

* * *

 _La chica estaba ahí, agonizando, pidiendo ayuda._

 _Su sangre caía cual rio, sus lágrimas como lluvia. Pero él solo podía verla, desde lejos._

 _Sus ojos abiertos veían solo el cielo, pero giraban a todos lados para ver a alguien que le ayudara. En cierto momento sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con su ojo verde. Su voz se había perdido, pero Franco* pudo ver como ella pedía ayuda con esa simple mirada. Le rogaba, le suplicaba._

 _Una vez que ese lugar estuvo lo suficiente pasivo, Franco se acercó solo para verla muerta. Bookman se fue a otro lado para registrar un dato importante, así que estaba solo. Se arrodillo para verla mejor. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos veían desesperados el cielo. La sangre dejó de brotar de su pecho y sus manos estaban metidas en la tierra por el dolor que tuvo que haber sentido._

 _Franco puso su mano en la herida, manchándose de su sangre. Se preguntó por un breve rato en cuanto tiempo una persona se pudre. Recordó a su conejo y la decepción que este se llenara de gusanos tan rápido._

 _Aunque ella estaba muerta, no pudo evitar ver lo linda que aún parecía._

 _De la nada tuvo una erección._

.

Era una buscadora.

Antes no la había visto, pero ahora muerta la podía ver muy de cerca. Su cara linda le hacía saber que ella solo tenía alrededor de diecisiete años, era mayor que él y eso hizo que le gustara más. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, —cosa que le desagrado— y sus labios secos y fríos aún estaban pintados de rojo.

No estaba nadie. Era de noche y estaba en el sótano de la Orden. Hacía frío y estaba oscuro.

Lavi vio por unos segundos más ese lindo rostro pálido. Entonces, lentamente posó sus labios en la boca del cadáver. Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda y una emoción nació de su ser. Su mano tocó la cara blanca de la chica y la sensación le gustó.

La erección ya estaba hace rato.

Era una buscadora, nadie le interesaría que hacía con su cadáver, además su cuerpo al día siguiente sería quemado. Así que se quedó solo con la muerta por un rato más. Jugando y sintiéndose muy bien.

 _«_ _No debes querer a nadie vivo_ _»_ _._

Se repitió sonriente mientras embestía a la inerte.

No estaba rompiendo ninguna regla de un Bookman con este acto humano. Después de todo no estaba con un ser vivo. Era alguien muerto. Alguien así no podía interferir con los registros ni mucho menos con su labor.

Así que lo volvió a hacer con más cadáveres. Después de un tiempo ya no le importaba el género del muerto. Solo le importaba la emoción, ese sentimiento tan liberador y atrayente.

Nadie sospecho nada. Ni siquiera lo pensaron.

Lavi era un chico normal que le gustaban las personas vivas. Eso era lo que veía el mundo entero, pero eso era una más de las miles de mentiras que lo disfrazaban.

Jamás sintió pena de los muertos.

* * *

 _Franco* Igual es Lavi, solo que este nombre es Germano. Extrañamente Josep y Franco significan algo de un Dios… o eso me dijo internet. Eso de verdad fue una coincidencia._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Pecado:_** Gula.

 ** _Palabras:_** 500 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Entre vivos y muertos._**

* * *

 _¿Y sí… quisiera a un ser vivo?_

Ahora que se encontraba en un medio —sin ser humano, sin ser Bookman— podía elegir al fin que camino deseaba tomar. Las cosas de la Orden le hicieron dudar acerca de su labor como tal. Ya que todas las personas vivas no eran tan malas como pensaba. Que… quizás podía querer a un ser vivo.

Pero amaba los libros —esa pasión nunca se fue del todo— y no deseaba dejarlos.

Así que se preguntaba _¿Ser o humano u observador? ¿Cuál quería más?_

El estar con cadáveres se tornaba cada vez más aburrido. Se divirtió mucho al romper un tabú, saborear lo excitante del ser o no atrapado y sobretodo el oler lo prohibido y poder reírse ante eso. La primera vez fue todo eso y mucho más, pero ahora solo era monótono.

Pero a decir verdad fue muy atemorizante cuando escuchó un grito.

En un principio solo pudo escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, pero al estar ocupado penetrando al cadáver, este sonido no llegó a tiempo. Así que cuando escuchó el grito salido de labios desconocidos, se asustó. Oh, el susto fue enorme. Por un breve rato pensó que Miranda se había levantado y hablado. No pasó eso, por supuesto —ella estaba muerta—. Sino que la joven Lee se había levantado a media noche para ver a su amiga. Además… Lenalee no estaba sola, estaba con Allen.

—Eres un asco, un enfermo. No quiero volverte a ver…

Ella gritó a todo pulmón. Allen quiso hacer algo parecido, pero solo se dignó a mostrarle la mirada más enojada y decepcionada que alguna vez le mostró.

Y el supuesto «Lavi» se quedó ahí, viendo a esas personas vivas. Luego vio a la persona muerta. ¿En realidad era tan bueno querer a alguien?

Cuando se dio cuenta que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo la china, ya era muy tarde. Lenalee y Walker lo sacaron a patadas de ese lugar. El pelirrojo aún tenía el pantalón abajo.

Toda su vida no había querido a un ser vivo —excepto por su conejo, pero lo quiso más muerto que cuando saltaba alrededor suyo— ¿Por qué comenzar ese día?

Ahora que lo analizaba fríamente, tal y como debió hacer una vez Bookman murió, la gente de esa absurda Orden solo adoraba a la máscara que mostraba. Nadie amaba a su verdadero ser y el verdadero él no amaba a nadie. No había amor alguno, pero él se inventó uno por simple capricho bobo.

Entonces el nuevo Bookman rió mientras guardaba sus libros*. Entre ellos encontró un viejo amigo que antes le encantó. De nuevo se vio con el que comenzó de todo esto. Sonrió un poco.

Su antiguo amor ahora estaba más viejo y ya no le gustaba. Se le cruzó por la mente hacer algo que era horrendo por parte y lindo por otra.

Cuando el joven japonés lo vio*, se encontró con muchos libros vacíos y varias páginas ingeridas por Lavi.

* * *

 _Entonces el nuevo Bookman rió mientras guardaba sus libros*_ La guerra ya acabó. Entonces el nuevo Bookman se debía ir. Además que Lenalee prácticamente lo botó de la Orden después de lo que encontraron.

 _Cuando el joven japonés lo vio*_ Kanda fue a ver si Lavi ya se había ido, pues después de la escena que vio la joven Lee y Walker, este no había aparecido por ningún lado. Lenalee le dijo a Kanda que viera si este ya se había ido, Yu solo fue por ese hecho, pero al verlo en un estado tan raro —comiendo y comiendo páginas de libros— deseo no haberle hecho caso a Lenalee.

 _Zwischen lebenden und toten*_ El título traducido es: "Entre vivos y muertos". Las palabras están en Aleman y no, no sé como se lee.

* * *

 _ **Explicaciones:**_

 _Lavi tenía cierto amor por la muerte._

 _Le atraía de cierta forma rara y aterradora la inercia. Esto se debe a no un trauma de la infancia, pues a pesar que fue un niño abandonado en las calles, no tuvo ningún encuentro cercano o profundo con la muerte, sin embargo al ser un aprendiz de Bookman, el viejo Panda como regla importante le puso el: «No morir joven». Entre los Bookman deben cuidar de su salud para así vivir por un largo tiempo —Por Dios, miren a Panda, ese viejo tiene como cien años y sigue golpeando a Lavi como si fuera joven. Además el viejo Panda ganó a Kanda en peleas…— tienen una forma de vivir muy estricta para mantener su salud._

 _Así que el morir es un tabú, uno que no importa que no debe romper. Lavi mezcla el tabú de querer a alguien con la muerte, para llegar a saciar ambos caprichos de romper aquello prohibido._

 _Con su lindo conejo rompió lo inaceptable de los Bookman: él quiso a un ser vivo, pero siguiendo con la lógica, al estar muerto, no rompía ninguna regla y… es más, estaba cerca de aquello que tampoco podía tocar: la muerte._

 _Ambas cosas eran excitantes. Dos cosas en una. Dos tabús._

 _Pero como se demuestra en la historia, el amor de Lavi dura siempre poco._

 _Primero adoraba a un libro, pero luego dejó de quererlo, ahí fue cuando quiso a un ser vivo… que se murió y aun así lo quiso, un tiempo después y se aburrió de ese animal. Acaba con su amor de profanar a cadáveres. Haciendo eso rompía tres tabúes. Dos de Bookman y una de la humanidad que creía tener en alguna parte. Ese amor dura un poco más, pues en la Orden se sentía cada vez más humano —las necesidades de los hombres por fin fueron saciadas con esos actos indecentes— y deseaba explorar aquello, empero sabía que lo que hacía era malo a los ojos de los normales._

 _Con ello se hace saber que no sabía si era humano o Bookman. Estaba confundido._

 _Al final sabiendo que era un simple Bookman —y humano, para colmo también era humano— se cansó de jugar con los cadáveres y fue con otra cosa prohibida. Pero no importaba, pues estaba muy confundido con eso de ¿Quién soy? Lavi, al final, decide llenarse de páginas y páginas de sus queridos libros._

 _Con esto rompía casi todas las reglas fundamentales de los Bookman. Perdiéndose a él mismo._

 _._

Quería poner al final un: «Y comenzó con un libro y acabó con las páginas», pero como verán no podía poner ni una sola palabra más. El límite de palabras eran 500 y cada uno de mis drabbles llegan a ese límite. Así que mucha de la historia que quería hacer se perdió con las pocas palabras que tenía que poner.

Haciendo esto me da ganas de hacer la versión más larga, pero la verdad es que no sé si en verdad esta cosa está bien.

Cuando fue el mes de Lavi —de eso fue hace mucho tiempo— a alguien le tocó el pecado de la gula. Yo estaba encantada con su sorteo, pues me imagine a Lavi comiendo libros y libros, lástima que esa persona cambió el pecado y fue otra cosa. Pero ahora que a mí me tocó ese pecado deseaba hacer aquello… pero no sé si está fuera de contexto.

Mi idea de hacer a Lavi necrófilo vino de la nada. Mientras pensaba en qué hacer con las cosas que me sortearon, de mis labios salió un: «Y entonces besó sus labios rojos, era un rojo tan intenso que parecía no ser real, pero quizás aquello lo había imaginado, pues su piel tan pálida hacía que sus lindos labios fueran mejor que antes». Sip, de la nada. La imagen vino a mi mente y la idea nació.

Entonces lo hice. Acabe este conjunto de drabbles en dos o tres días. Solo que este último drabble me costó harto, ya que debía tener el final que quería… pero hacer que encaje, la verdad es que no sé si conseguí tal cosa.

En fin, este último tuve mi paro en DGM por el maldito de Ferid Bathory, pero después de ser criticada por una historia pasada —en el manejo de mi querido conejo— me moleste demasiado conmigo —pensé en dejar de escribir, pues la inspiración ya no llegaba y justo cuando creía que había vuelto… me dicen que mi manejo de personajes fue un fiasco, fue horrible— y me dije que debía reivindicarme. Solo espero que sea así.

En este último capítulo me siento libre, pues ahora puedo decir todo lo que quise hace en otros drabbles. Cuando acababa un drabble intentaba hacer que alcance cada cosa. Tuve que quitar el cómo Lavi mataba a su conejo porque no alcanzaba las palabras, además que el final de ese capítulo debía ser «Bookman le llamó para que se alejará de ellos. Lavi lo hizo sin titubear, pues al igual que al conejo, esas personas ya no le agradaban». Maldita sea el límite de palabras.

En fin… creo que es todo lo que quería escribir para este último capítulo, espero que les guste y ya deseo leer lo que opinan de esta cosa.

Nos leemos pronto —y recuerden, el mes de Marzo es el mejor mes de todos, pues en el foro «Resurgiendo entre las cenizas», están haciendo que todos los retos que tuvimos desde que abrimos (o algo así) vuelvan a la vida. Además que en este mes su servidora cumple años, así que… ¡Disfruten Marzo! Yo haciendo propaganda a mi mes XD—


End file.
